Follow Me Through
by Darkness Lurking Behind You
Summary: Just a little thing I whipped up. A Takari (for, I am an avid fan) and of course romance. Will update ASAP. ONly two chapters, right now. Plus, it's mah first fic so when you R&R, PLEASE BE BRUTAL!!!
1. A Lesson In Cooking

  
Follow Me Through  
Chapter 1: A Lesson in Cooking  
  
"Okay, Mimi. You've made your point, already!" Kari screamed.  
"Shh… be quiet… this is good…"  
"Now look at what you did, Mimi! You've brain-washed Yolie!" Kari accused Mimi playfully.  
"Kari, phone," her mom called.  
"Hey Kari," a voice said on the other line. She knew who it was. She would know it anywhere.  
"Hey TK. What's up?"  
"Kari? This is Matt. I'm looking for TK. I thought he would be at your place. He said he was going out and this is where I assumed he would be."  
"Oh. Have you tried his cell phone?" She was worried now. Where could he be?  
"No. Not yet. That's what I was going try next."  
"Oh. Okay." The line went silent as they both thought of places where TK would hang out.  
"Kari!" three different voices called for her at the exact same moment.  
"Hold on, Matt," Kari said as she rushed off the phone and went to her mom.  
"Uhh…okay," was all Matt could say before he realized Kari had already put him on hold.  
"Yeah, mom?" Kari slid up to her mother on the polished wood floor in her socks.  
"I'm going out for awhile. When Mimi and Yolie leave could you start lunch?" Her mother opened the door and saw TK with his cell phone in hand, obviously talking to his brother. Then she remembered about Matt and ran to the phone. She picked it up and realized that she left him on to long and he must have hung up. She ran back to the door just in time.  
"I'm here already, Matt. You know how long it takes to get here," there was a pause. "Wait, gotta go, Matt. They already answered the door." He quickly ended the conversation and clumsily shoved the cell phone in his pocket. "Hi Mrs. Kamiya! Hi Kari! You must be physic!" he waved a little embarrassedly and mad way for Kari's mom to go through. Then Kari let him in.  
"Yolie and Mimi are here, too if that's okay with you," Kari said hopefully, hoping that TK wouldn't ditch her just being with all those girls.  
"That's okay, Kari. I didn't call ahead of time… I should have."  
The screams resurrected as they joined the other two girls in her living room.  
"Kari! You missed Snow! I know that he's your favourite," Mimi gushed.  
"After TK, you mean," Yolie remarked. The other two blushed as the remark dawned on them both.  
"So, what are you guys, ahem, girls up to, today?" TK asked as he settled on the couch.  
"Nothing," Yolie said. "Just looking over Mimi's stash of American music and stars." She shoved a whole bunch of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera posters, CD's, and other paraphernalia over to him as he skimmed the stuff over and then took off his hat and threw it over on the other side of the couch.  
"HEY!" yelled a tiny voice belonging to Patamon.  
"Oh, sorry Patamon. Forgot that I brought you in my hat."  
"Well, we have to get going," Mimi said and suddenly Yolie protested and Mimi nudged her and said that they were going over to her house anyways.  
"Oooohhhh…" Yolie nodded her head as in if she understood.  
"See ya later, Kari!" the both gathered up the stuff and rushed out faster than the bus boys that clear the tables at a restaurant.  
An uncomfortable silence followed for a few minutes, which, to Kari and TK, felt like eternity.  
"Well," Kari started. "Well, TK, wanna help make lunch? Tai's gonna be home in half an hour and you can invite Matt over."  
"Okay…" was all that he could say. Then the two of them burst out laughing.  
I never thought that I'd run out of things to talk about to my boyfriend, Kari thought. TK, himself, was thinking similar thoughts.  
"What was that Kari?" Gatomon asked as she climbed up on the couch and yawned.  
"Nothing, Gatomon. Patamon's here, if you two want to play. TK and I will be in the kitchen making lunch, okay?" Kari got up and led TK by the hand into the kitchen. As they got aprons on and discussed what they would make, TK brought up their upcoming Home Ec. Project.  
"I'm not what you'd call the best chef in the world. At least I'm better than Matt, though," he remarked sadly as he told Kari how bad a cook his brother was. "He can ruin cereal!"  
"Don't worry. First, I'll be your partner and second, I'll teach you how to cook in one afternoon. But after lunch, we'll have to go grocery shopping, then we have to find a bigger kitchen…" as Kari launched into a whole list of things they needed, TK went back to the living room just to see Gatomon and Patamon were playing poker (or maybe it was go fish or blackjack).  
"TK! Where'd you go?" Kari yelled and TK trudged back in the kitchen.  
Kari had set up everything and was prepared to teach TK how to prepare a buffet for six, including leftovers. First came the sushi.  
"Spread out your sticky rice - AHHHH!!! TK!!!" Kari screamed "WHAT DID YOU THROW AT ME!?!"  
"Nothing, Kari. I just was flicking stic-" TK stopped short. And there was rice over his face. Short of his ears. Suddenly, an all out sticky rice fight broke out.  
The fight lasted about 20 minutes. Actually the rice lasted about 20 minutes. Then, while Kari fixed up a new batch of rice, they moved on to tempura, after they cleaned up, anyways.  
"And you use the spider to fish it out of the hot oil. See? It's easy. You try," Kari moved over to observe his technique. "Perfect!" she said as he finished up the whole batch himself. The rice finished up at the end of the two hours and sushi was the last on their list.  
"Ok. You spread the rice out on the seaweed wrap, which is on the plastic wrap, which is on top of the bamboo mat. Okay! You got it!" As Kari continued the lesson, her mother and his brother came.  
"Hey mom!" Tai said as he walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. "Hey! It smells really good in here you two!"  
"Yeah, it does!" Matt complimented as he passed by. "Uh-oh. Uhh… he, Kari, could you tell me which YOU cooked? I'm still afraid of TK's culinary skills." Everybody laughed at the last words and TK punched his brother lightly in the arm.  
"Don't worry, Matt. All the food is fine, including the food TK made. I'm teaching fellow man how to cook."  
"Hopefully this time I don't get food poisoning," Matt muttered and TK mobbed him.  
"Everything's ready!!!" Kari sang happily as she plated and placed the sushi on the table.  
  
  
End of Chapter1  
Note from the author: If it's cheesy, don't blame me. It's my first fanfic and plus I suck at writing. R&R, please!!!  
  
*Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, Sailor Moon or any of the other good Japanese animé shows of merchandise ect. Too bad, though.  



	2. A Lesson In Chivalry

  
Follow Me Through  
Chapter 2: A Lesson in Chivalry  
  
"So, Kari," Davis started. "So, when's my cooking lesson, huh?"  
"Hmm… let's put it on the calendar for…" Kari pretended to think this abnormal possibility over. He looked. So hopeful. So gullible. So stupid. "How about…never, Davis! You know, you can be so stupid, insensitive and ignorant sometimes!" with that, Kari stormed away.  
"But what about the other times that I'm not those things?" Davis called after her.  
"What just happened?" Yolie asked, coming up behind Davis and hearing only his deft protest.  
"Kari just blew up at me because I asked her a simple question." Davis whined. Yolie slapped him in the back of the head.  
"You're so stupid, Davis," Yolie snapped. "Kari and TK are a thing now and you know it. A thing! A couple! An ITEM!!! And your not part of any kind of relationship with Kari!"  
She walked away and found Kari crying in the girls bathroom. She was hysterical.  
"Stupid idiot… insensitive clod… " Kari babbled. She calmed down a bit and her sobs subsided. "IDIOT!!!" She screamed and following that was a fresh batch of sobs.  
"Shh… calm down, Kari… everything's gonna be fine… I talked to Davis and I'm sure he's sorry, though I can tell you that he still is a stupid, insensitive clod, as you called him," Yolie encouraged soothingly.  
"I don't know why I'm crying, though, Yolie. It's like I actually cared for him once. He used to call me his girlfriend and I didn't care. Then when TK came, everything just changed. Everything was just different. Everything…" A sobs got free and the rest came tumbling down. Yolie got up, got some paper towels wet half of them with cold water and gave the pack to Kari.  
"Thanks, Yolie," Kari managed to whisper.  
When they finally made it out of the bathroom, the two of them headed to Kari's locker and TK was there, waiting.  
"What happened? What's wrong, Kari?" he was really worried when he saw her face.  
"Nothing, TK. I'm fine. Thanks Yolie. See you tomorrow," she waved at her and buried her head in TK's shoulder. A contented sigh escaped her lips and they stayed in that position for a while.  
"We'd better get going," he said, not wanting to break the position himself. "I called Tai and Matt and told them that we'd just drop of stuff at our places and then go our, okay? It's a little surprise I had in mind. That okay with you?" he sounded worried again, hoping she wouldn't be mad with his little adjustment of arrangements.  
That's so sweet, Kari thought as she nodded and started loading stuff into her bag. But Davis, yuk, used to do this all that time, not telling me when we were going to go out or what. It used to annoy me so much! But when TK does it, it sounds so sweet. Kari got up, dusted her knees and leaned in on TK's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked through the park using the short cut that connected their apartments. They first stopped by TK's place then on to Kari's and going out back through the long way of the park, you could practically hear the people think how cute they were, what it being spring and all.  
"What happened at school today, Kari?" TK asked as they sat on a park bench and fed the birds the breadcrumbs from a pretzel they had bought from a vendor.  
"Nothing," she simply replied.  
"C'mon. You know you can tell me."  
"Well, it was Davis."  
"What did he do?"  
"Well, he heard what happened on the weekend and asked when his cooking lesson was."  
"That guy better wat-"  
"No, TK. Don't hurt him. He was just being ignorant. Stupid. Don't worry. I'm okay now." He calmed down a little bit, but in the back of his mind he vowed to pay Davis back some how.  
After the park, they went to the mall, then bowling and last the movies. When they were walking home towards Kari's place, she stopped in front of the building, head on TK's shoulder and gazed at the star-filled, moon lit sky. After a few minutes of stargazing, TK's face loomed over her and she started gazing into his eyes. And before they went in, TK gave her one final goodnight kiss.  



End file.
